Kyoko's Crazy Journey
by ManiacalAsian98
Summary: AU-ish Kyoko has just found out that Sho has just been using her. So she goes to America to try to find these people from her childhood. Only to be swept up in the craziness of the entertainment world! What will happen to poor little Kyoko! Rated T to be safe. KyokoxRen, YashiroxKanae
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything… If I did Kyoko and Ren would've ended up together a long time ago.

* * *

Everyone keeps on saying that instead of always being mad at the world, I should be grateful for what I have. Bullshit. How could I be grateful when my mom abandoned me when I was nine and my childhood friend, who I trusted more than anyone in the world, just admitted to my face that I was nothing but a maid to him? Right now, I wonder just how I can move on. Oh yea! Corn!

Corn is this purple-ish jewel/stone that turns into a different color when I hold it up into the light. I received Corn when I was just 6. I remember reading this manga a while back that weirdly showed exactly what happened today. Weird right? It must have been a coincidence. But unlike the manga I didn't get this stone from this fairy-like ten year old boy. I got it from this fairy king-like man named Hizuri Kuu. I met him and his family when I was younger. I would forever be grateful for him and his family for helping me through the hard times I was going through back then. I remember everything they had done as if it was yesterday.

* * *

Guahhh... . Had this idea a long time ago... I have everything planned out already. I just have to write it all down... .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mary does not own Skip Beat or any of its characters… Unfortunately.. T.T The only thing I own is the plot of this fanfiction ^0^

* * *

~Flashback~

" I'm so happy I got an A on my maths test! I hope mommy will be happy too" I said to myself skipping all the way home.

"Mommy I'm home!"

There was no answer so I just closed the door behind me and went up to my room. I had this weird feeling that something important was going to happen today. I was so lost in my thoughts that I never saw this huge shadow of a person looming over me. It wasn't until I felt a pain in my head that I noticed that someone was behind me. Turning around I saw that it was my mommy that hit me. I don't hate her at all for hitting me. After all, it's my fault for not being smart enough to get a hundred percent on all of my tests. Hopefully she will be happy about the A on my math test!

"Mommy I got an A on my math test!"

"Let me see"

So I took out the test sheet from my bag and showed it to her. I was waiting in anticipation for those words of praise that she would tell me about finally getting an A on a test. But, I never received those words. All I got was a beating for not getting a hundred. I cried but I never begged for her to stop because I knew that I deserved it. I deserved it for not being smart, for being useless, and for never being good enough. Those were her exact words. Since she is my mom and I, being only a child, believed her every word. After she was finished hitting me she ripped up the paper, threw me outside, and closed the door in my face. I was only 6 years old so of course I was crying and beating on the door begging her to let me in.

After it became obvious that my mom wasn't going to let me back in I started walking to the Fuwa Ryokan with my head down, silently crying. The Fuwa Ryokan is a ryokan just a few blocks down from where my mom and I lived. My mom was friends with the owner of that ryokan and their son was my best friend. That was where I went whenever my mom hit me and then kicked me out of the house. They helped me forget about all my problems with my mom.

I was about to cross the street when the light changed red. With my head down I didn't see the light change when a huge arm suddenly grabbed me and lifted me off the ground. I screamed, kicked, and attempted to punch my abductor because who wouldn't be frightened and panicked when a massive guy suddenly picked you off the ground? When he finally let me down I thought of running away but he kept a firm grip on my arm to make sure that I wouldn't run and get myself run over.

The stranger calmly said "If you would just stop struggling for a second, you would see that the light has turned red and if I had not stopped you in time you would have gotten run over." After I heard that I calmed down and bowed to the stranger expressing my gratitude for saving my life.

He saw that I had been crying and asked me what was wrong. So I told him about how I wasn't smart enough to make my mommy happy, how I didn't get a hundred, and that my mom was so angry at me that she hit me. After I finished explaining he looked at me with this weird look. He looked at me with these big eyes filled with tears; I thought that it made him look like a pitiful puppy. I asked him why he was looking at me like that and he wailed "Because it's just so sad that a mother would actually do that to her own sweet, adorable little girl!" I then decided that this stranger was really weird but that he would never do anything to harm me.

After wiping his tears he held his hand out to me and said "I'm terribly sorry I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Hizuri Kuu and what's your name?"

"My name is Mogami Kyoko." I said grabbing his hand and bowing.

"Come with me! I know just the thing to cheer you up!" He said dragging me to an ice cream shop.

"Oh! No! I couldn't possibly accept your kindness!"

"And why not?"

"Because… because you would be wasting money!"

"Well I don't think that it's a waste of money to buy ice cream to cheer a sweet little girl up Mogami-chan! Now what would you like?"

"Okay… I would like a strawberry ice cream please"

(A/N Okay so we're going to fast forward a little. So they got their ice creams and they are now sitting in a park enjoying their ice creams when Hizuri-san saw his son Kuon)

Hizuri-san and I were sitting on a park bench enjoying our ice cream when he suddenly leapt up, embraced a boy that looked like he was ten years old, and dragged him over to where I was sitting.

"Mogami-chan I would like you to meet my son Kuon! Kuon meet Mogami-chan!"

* * *

I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry that I haven't posted in a really long time! D:

*Hands knife to you* PLEASE CUT, STAB AND DO WHATEVER YOU WISH TO ME FOR MY NEGLIANCE OF THIS STORY! T.T

I will do three long (at least to me) chapters throughout these two weeks just for you guys! Maybe more. If you guys are wondering why its these two weeks it's because I have a break from cheer practice for two weeks and I have a lot of time in my hands to dedicating my time for my stories! :D As you guys may have known… I am a procrastinator so I am very sorry if I do this again in the future and once school starts back up again I will have even less time to write so again! I am very VERY sorry! ~

Please review and the next chapter should be up in… a day… Hopefully!


End file.
